Qui a inventé le téléphone portable ! PPHG
by pancakes anonymes
Summary: Ou l'art et la manière de faire un coming out par téléphone dans des situations inattendues. Série d'OS aux contextes variables. Ici, PP/HG. By Pancake Number Two.


**Auteur :** Pancake Number Two

**Disclaimers :** Il me semble évident que Harry Potter est de J.K. Rowling, mais on sait jamais, vaut mieux repréciser peut-être ?

**Paring :** Hermione/Pansy (un cadeau de noël un peu en avance pour Dulanoire et vous aussi ^^)

**Rating :** T (mais c'est vraiment bon enfant hein)

**Note de l'autre là :** Bien le re-bonjour à vous qui re-passez - peut-être - par là ! Comme dit précédemment, ceci est une série d'OS intitulée "Qui a inventé le téléphone portable"... Ou l'art et la manière de faire un coming out par téléphone. En voici la troisième version, dont le contexte est toujours indéfini.

Bonne lecture (et soyez indulgent, svp, c'est mon premier yuri) !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Qui a inventé le téléphone portable ?<strong>_

Hermione était allongée à plat ventre sur son lit, parcourant distraitement un livre à la lueur d'une lampe de chevet. Elle attendait patiemment que Pansy la rejoigne avant de pouvoir se glisser sous les couvertures, agitant négligemment ses pieds d'avant en arrière. En attendant, la verte et argent était encore dans la salle de bain, elle pouvait entendre le son de la douche d'ici.

La Gryffondor prit alors le temps de réajuster sa tenue, s'assurant que sa poitrine dépassait suffisamment par le décolleté pour être tentante mais pas trop pour ne pas faire débauchée et lissa le bas de sa nuisette pour qu'elle retombe juste à la lisière de ses fesses bien dessinées. Elle s'autorisa un sourire qui étira ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses de manière élégante, elle s'imaginait déjà comment réagirait sa petite amie. Puis elle dégagea les cheveux de sa nuque, la laissant apparaître pâle et lisse, dénudant au passage une épaule, quelques mèches lui cachant à moitié les yeux. Tout était prêt.

Mais quelque chose vint perturber ses plans. Le portable de Pansy se mit à vibrer sur l'autre table de chevet. Hermione lui jeta un œil distrait et, décidant de l'ignorer, elle replongea dans sa lecture. Le téléphone se tut puis reprit quelques minutes plus tard. La rouge et or lui jeta un nouveau coup d'œil curieux puis, finalement, elle roula sur le côté jusqu'à l'autre bout du lit. Elle releva la tête et rampa, tel un chat vers sa proie, en direction du mobile.

A nouveau, la sonnerie du téléphone s'arrêta. Hermione tendit légèrement le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir qui avait pu appeler. Et le portable se remit à sonner.

Maison, était ce qu'affichait l'écran. Hermione hésita un instant, entendit la douche couler, puis se décida à céder à sa curiosité gryffondorienne. Elle se saisit du téléphone de sa petite copine et, roulant sur le dos, décrocha :

« Allô ? Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

- Pansy chérie ? S'étonna la voix au bout du fil.

- Non, Hermione Granger, répondit poliment la jeune lionne.

- Pourriez-vous me passer ma fille mademoiselle, demanda alors la mère Parkinson tout aussi polie.

- Je crains que cela soit impossible. Elle est actuellement sous la douche. Pourrais-je prendre le message pour elle ?

- Vous êtes une amie de ma Pansy ? Demanda la mère sur un ton suspicieux. A Serpentard ?

- On peut dire ça, oui, répondit Hermione évasive. »

La Gryffondor songeait que sa réponse n'était pas totalement un mensonge, elle était en effet l'amie de Pansy, même si petite amie était plus exact, et elle était actuellement dans le dortoir des Serpentards.

« Très bien, conclut la mère satisfaite avant d'enchaîner sur un ton théâtral. Dites-lui de me rappeler pour que je lui parle plus en détail de l'accord que j'ai trouvé avec la famille Malefoy pour ses fiançailles avec Drago. Serait-il d'ailleurs possible de parler au jeune homme en question ?

- Quelle heure est-il ? Enchaîna alors Hermione sur un ton aristocratique.

- Vingt-et-une heure, répondit la mère Parkinson perdue.

- Je crains, _madame_, Hermione accentua le mot de manière très théâtrale, qu'il soit doublement impossible d'accéder à votre requête.

- Plaît-il ? S'étonna alors la mère de Pansy.

- A cette heure-ci, je crains fort que notre cher Drago Malefoy ne soit plus dans sa chambre mais déjà dans les bras de son amant. Et que-

- _Son amant_ ? S'étrangla alors madame Parkinson.

- Oui, Harry Potter, répondit poliment Hermione en riant intérieurement des réactions de la mère de sa petite copine. Drago est gay, vous ne le saviez pas ? Par ailleurs, commença à s'énerver Hermione qui, intérieurement, s'amusait décidemment trop, je ne crois pas que Drago soit la seule personne gay dans le mariage que vous arranger à votre fille.

- Qu'insinuez-vous, mademoiselle ! S'emporta la mère de Pansy.

- Oh, je n'insinue rien, je dis simplement que je suis la seule personne qui soit actuellement en mesure de toucher votre fille. Et voyez vous, _madame_, je l'aime et, en retour, reçois un amour réciproque de la part de votre sang. Par conséquent, il existe maintenant deux bonnes raisons pour que ce mariage arrangé n'ait jamais lieu… Et croyez-moi, je jure sur la tombe de Merlin, ma magie et mon honneur de Gryffondor que jamais au grand jamais vous ne forcerez mon ami et mon amante à se marier ! »

Et Hermione coupa court à la conversation, éteignant le portable avec un petit rire. Alors elle s'aperçut de la présence de Pansy sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bain. La jeune Serpentard la regardait avec un mélange de désir flambant et d'admiration dans les yeux.

La verte et argent était en effet, sortie de la salle d'eau sur la pointe des pieds, espérant surprendre la copine en pleine lecture, et, au lieu de ça, elle l'avait trouvée en plein discussion, avec sûrement sa mère. Ses yeux étaient alors tombés sur un spectacle ravissant. Une Hermione allongée sur le dos au milieu des draps de soie verte froissés, ses cheveux châtains éparpillés autour de son visage, sa chemisette de soie rouge plissée, laissant apparaître négligemment ses cuisses et partie de ses seins, ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs et ses lèvres rouges articulant des mots qui l'avaient tant soulagés.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, et Pansy n'hésita plus une seconde. Elle s'assit à côté de sa petite amie et, posant le livre que Hermione tenait toujours dans les mains sur la table de chevet, elle s'empara doucement de ses lèvres. C'était trop bon.

Hermione glissa une main légère le long de la cuisse de sa partenaire et l'accompagna lorsque celle-ci vint se placer à califourchon sur elle, glissant l'autre main dans ses cheveux bruns et soigneusement arrangés en un carré plongeant.

Ensembles, elles fondirent littéralement dans l'amour et le plaisir. Oubliant tout le reste et en particulier la mère Parkinson qui tentait désespérément de contacter sa fille ou l'un des Malefoy, en vain.

.o0°0o.

Madame Parkinson resta longtemps hébétée face à son combiné de téléphone. Puis elle décida que rien ne s'était passé et son cerveau sembla se déconnecter de la réalité. Oui, tout cela n'était qu'une mauvaise blague... Mais à compter de ce jour, elle frôla la crise cardiaque à chaque mention du mot 'mariage'. Mariage dont Pansy et Drago n'entendirent plus jamais parler.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p>Alors vous en pensez quoi ? ^^<p>

**PS :** J'ai séparé les fic de la série "Qui a inventé le téléphone portable ?" donc pour lire les autres, il faut que vous retourniez un peu en arrière. Voilà et merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
